Protege mi corazón
by CBells
Summary: Bella es una niña rica y Edward su simple apuesto guardaespaldas. Ella quiere divertirse... él se está enamorando. Ella juega con cuidado... el acepta jugar solo para tenerla. Porque a eso se reducía todo, sería solo un juego, Isabella lo tenía todo controlado ¿Verdad?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es solo idea mia.

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo... vengo a dejarles la intro de una nueva historia. Ya voy por el tercer capítulo por lo que espero no tardar mucho en subir. Espero que les guste la idea, y ya saben, espero sus review, serían de gran ayuda (:

**Protege mi corazón**

Una alarma me sacó de mi trance la cena estaba lista. Guardé rápido mis cuadernos y salí de mi cuarto, bajé lentamente las grandes escaleras y me dirigí al comedor. Para mi sorpresa Charlie y Renée me estaban esperando, hoy era jueves y ellos solo cenaban conmigo los fines de semana. Charlie se puso de pie. Algo andaba mal.

—Debo comunicarles algo, les pido por favor que no se alteren— Renée y yo asentimos, ya me estaba preocupando.

—Intentaron secuestrarme cuando salía de la empresa— mi respiración se detuvo. Charlie, mi papá— por suerte el guardaespaldas de mi socio Eleazar, reaccionó a tiempo y disparó, al parecer no se lo esperaban ya que nunca ando con seguridad, por lo que escaparon como ratas—

—Por dios Charlie ¡Por qué no me avisaste antes! yo me muero, que haría...— Renée había empezado a llorar.

—Tranquila Renée, por favor, no te alteres. Ya tomé algunas medidas, pero hay una en especial que debo comunicarles ahora... he decidido contratar nuevo personal, específicamente algunos guardaespaldas.

¿Guardaespaldas? Genial, así Charlie estaría más seguro... ser dueño de esa empresa lo convertía en un blanco perfecto.

—Es lo mejor Charlie, estarás más seguro así, no soportaría que nada te pasara amor.

—No comprendieron, creo que me expresé mal. Son tres hombres, uno me custodiará a mi, otro a ti Renée y otro a ti Isabella... y debo agregar, no hay posibilidad de que se nieguen... a no ser que quieran estar encerradas en esta casa—

Ni mamá ni yo podíamos hablar ¿Tener a alguien que me siguiera todo el tiempo? Era mucho. Demasiado.

—Charlie, yo lo acepto, creo que si intentaron secuestrarte toda la familia está en riesgo... y sobre todo nuestra hija. Bella, eres nuestro punto débil... tenemos que cuidarte— Renée ya estaba más reconfortada... yo pensé que se opondría. Genial, tendría que aceptar... luego ya vería como me deshacía del tipo ese.

— Agradezco mucho que me entiendas Renée, espero lo mismo de ti Isabella, se que no me defraudarás.

—Claro que no, aceptaré lo que digas— y le di mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena ¿Qué ganaba con contradecirlo? Era tan testarudo... me ganaba y con ventaja.

—Bien. Están esperándonos en mi despacho, son tres jóvenes con experiencia, tienen muy buenas recomendaciones y sabrán tomar distancia de ustedes, espero que sean ubicados y respeten su lugar en esta casa, a pesar de todo son del servicio. Ante el menor fallo quiero que me avisen ¿Entendido?

Volvimos a asentir. Terminamos de comer y lo acompañamos a su despacho, fuimos en silencio, casi nunca hablabamos entre los tres.

Cuando entré pude distinguir tres figuras, un hombre de unos treinta años estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, otro de gran porte que parecía matarse en el gimnasio estaba hablando con uno de pelo cobrizo que me daba la espalda. Apenas nos sintieron se enfrentaron a nosotros... la mirada del joven de pelo cobrizo se clavó en la mía. Verde, verde profundo, me estaba mareando ¿Cómo podía afectarme tanto un simple tipo? No, simple no, era todo menos simple, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que era un trabajador, un empleado. Estaba segura de que lo que él ganaba en un mes yo me lo liquidaba en un día de shopping. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Él seguía sin dejar de mirarme... y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que me detuvo el pulso y me impidió escuchar lo que hablaban los demás.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Mañana trataré de subir el primer capítulo completo. Saludos ^_^


	2. Capítulo uno: Guardaespaldas

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es solo idea mia._

Holaaa... Acá paso rapidito a dejarles el primer capitulo completo :)

**Protege mi corazón**

**Capítulo uno: Guardaespaldas**

Soy Isabella Swan o solo Bella para los más cercanos, hija del famoso empresario multimillonario Charles Swan y de la ex modelo y actual diseñadora Renée Higginbotham... o al menos así son conocidos por la prensa, ya que para mi son solo Charlie y Renée. Son buenos padres, no me quejo. Él es serio y bastante distante, pero al parecer siempre fue así... y Renée es... bueno, ella vive en su mundo de shopping, desfiles, giras y diseños. Tengo diecisiete años y prácticamente vivo sola... o bueno, con la servidumbre, pero no cuentan.

Voy a un buen colegio, soy bonita, millonaria, tengo cientos de pretendientes, una linda tarjeta dorada cortesía de papi... y seguiría pero no creo que a mi profesor le agrade leer mis virtudes... él pidió "Un resumen de nuestra vida basándonos en nuestros defectos". Realmente detesto estas tareas estúpidas, ojo, me va bien, soy la mejor de mi clase y como es el último año quiero graduarme con honores, además de mi titulo en Administración y Gestión empresarial, pero las tareas que incumben el ámbito personal no van conmigo.

Una alarma me sacó de mi transe, la cena estaba lista. Guardé rápido mis cuadernos y salí de mi cuarto, bajé lentamente las grandes escaleras y me dirigí al comedor. Para mi sorpresa Charlie y Renée me estaban esperando, hoy era jueves y ellos solo cenaban conmigo los fines de semana. Algo andaba mal.

—Mamá, papá— dije a modo de saludo. Odiaban que los llamara por sus nombres.

Cenamos mientras Renée nos hablaba de sus próximos proyectos y Charlie la miraba como si fuese lo más bonito del mundo. Cuando miraba a Renée era el único momento en el que veía a mi padre como la persona que realmente era.

—Debo comunicarles algo, les pido por favor que no se alteren— Renée y yo asentimos, ya me estaba preocupando.

—Intentaron secuestrarme cuando salía de la empresa— mi respiración se detuvo. Charlie, mi papá— por suerte el guardaespaldas de mi socio Eleazar, reaccionó a tiempo y disparó, al parecer no se lo esperaban ya que nunca ando con seguridad, por lo que escaparon como ratas—

—Por dios Charlie ¡Por qué no me avisaste antes! yo me muero, que hacia...— Renée había empezado a llorar.

Yo no podía decir nada... siempre di por hecho de que tendría a mi padres por un buen rato más, sé que los secuestradores hubiesen pedido dinero, y hubiese sido capaz de darles todo, pero que haría si realmente llegaba a perderle. Jamás le había dicho que lo quería... o quizás si, pero ya no lo recordaba. Ambos eramos demasiado inexpresivos en ese ámbito, pero esperaba que él me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

—Tranquila Renée, por favor, no te alteres. Ya tomé algunas medidas, pero hay una en especial que debo comunicarles ahora... he decidido contratar nuevo personal, específicamente algunos guardaespaldas.

¿Guardaespaldas? Genial, así Charlie estaría más seguro... ser dueño de esa empresa lo convertía en un blanco perfecto.

—Es lo mejor Charlie, estarás más seguro así, no soportaría que nada te pasara amor—

—No comprendieron, creo que me expresé mal. Son tres hombres, uno me custodiará a mi, otro a ti Renée y otro a ti Isabella... y debo agregar, no hay posibilidad de que se nieguen... a no ser que quieran estar encerradas en esta casa—

Ni mamá ni yo podíamos hablar ¿Tener a alguien que me siguiera todo el tiempo? Era mucho. Demasiado.

—Charlie, yo lo acepto, creo que si intentaron secuestrarte toda la familia está en riesgo... y sobre todo nuestra hija. Bella, eres nuestro punto débil... tenemos que cuidarte— Renée ya estaba más reconfortada... yo pensé que se opondría. Genial, tendría que aceptar... luego ya vería como me deshacia del tipo ese.

— Agradezco mucho que me entiendas Renée, espero lo mismo de ti Isabella, se que no me defraudarás.

—Claro que no, aceptaré lo que digas— y le di mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena ¿Qué ganaba con contradecirlo? Era tan testarudo... me ganaba y con ventaja.

—Bien. Están esperándonos en mi despacho, son tres jóvenes con experiencia, tienen muy buenas recomendaciones y sabrán tomar distancia de ustedes, espero que sean ubicados y respeten su lugar en esta casa, a pesar de todo son del servicio. Ante el menor fallo quiero que me avisen ¿Entendido?

Volvimos a asentir. Terminamos de comer y lo acompañamos a su despacho, fuimos en silencio, casi nunca hablábamos entre los tres.

Cuando entré pude distinguir tres figuras, un hombre de unos treinta años estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, otro de gran porte que parecía matarse en el gimnasio estaba hablando con uno de pelo cobrizo que me daba la espalda. Apenas nos sintieron se enfrentaron a nosotros... la mirada del joven de pelo cobrizo se clavó en la mía. Verde, verde profundo, me estaba mareando ¿Cómo podia afectarme tanto un simple tipo? No, simple no, era todo menos simple, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que era un trabajador, un empleado. Estaba segura de que lo que él ganaba en un mes yo me lo liquidaba en un día de shopping. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Pero él seguía sin dejar de mirarme... y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que me detuvo el pulso y me impidió escuchar lo que hablaban los demás.

—Isabella, ya escuchaste ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si papá... claro— ¿Qué había dicho? a quien le importa—Entendido.

—Charlie, entonces el señor Whiterdale será mi guardaespaldas, el señor McCarty irá contigo y... ¿Cullen?

—Si señora, Cullen, Edward Cullen— Edward... esa voz...

—Si, Cullen cuidará de Isabella.

—No Renée, Whiterdale cuidará de Isabella.

—Charlie, da igual. Señor Witherdale acompáñeme al escritorio, le informaré de mi agenda... y señor McCarty, también venga, Charlie tiene una agenda ocupada. Isabella, cariño ¿Podrías ir a hablar con el señor Cullen a la sala e informarle tus horarios?

—Si mamá... señor Cullen, sigame por favor.

—Claro señorita Swan.

Llegamos a la sala en un incómodo silencio, al menos eso creo... tenerlo siguiendo mis pasos no iba a resultar nada placentero, pero no iba a hacer que lo despidan, o al menos no por ahora. Antes iba a divertirme un poco.

Cuando me detuve para enfrentarlo estaba otra vez sonriendo con esa sonrisa especial.

—Si gusta puede llamarme Edward, señorita Isabella—

—Oh, no. Cullen te queda perfecto. Soy Isabella Swan, puede decirme señorita Isabella— le dediqué una gran sonrisa y le tendí la mano... la aceptó, y me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no tan radiante como la primera vez.

—Un gusto, Isabella.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que él había tomado mi mano, pero decidí que era suficiente. Yo tenia el poder, él ahora trabajaba para mi.

—Es tarde señor Cullen. Recuerde que mañana lo necesito listo a las siete, debo ir al colegio.

—Si, claro señorita, además su padre dijo que tendría que ser su chofer ya que él no la llevará más. La estaré esperando— y volvió a sonreirme...

—Hasta mañana— no esperé respuesta y salí de la sala.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, prometo subir seguido. ¡Saludos desde Argentina!

_CBells_


	3. Capítulo dos: Bipolar

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es solo idea mia._

Holaaa :) paso a dejarles el segundo cap. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Protege mi corazón**

**Capítulo dos: Bipolar**

Me levanté cansada cuando mi alarma sonó a las seis, había dormido prácticamente nada... definitivamente hoy no saldría a trotar, algo había estado rondando en mi mente hasta muy tarde provocando que hoy me sintiera toda agarrotada. Me cambié y me di una ducha rápida, estuve algún tiempo eligiendo que ponerme y bajé a desayunar. Encontré todo servido como siempre... frutas, café, jugo, etc... lo básico. Faltando cinco minutos para las siete busqué mi bolso y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Parado cerca de uno de los ventanales, con la vista clavada en los jardines estaba Edward, la luz del sol le daba un aspecto mágico, parecía haber salido de alguno de esos cuentos de príncipes y castillos. Tosí suavemente para que notara mi presencia.

—Buen día señorita Isabella.— parecía feliz de verme, sus ojos verdes me volvieron a desestabilizar.

—Buenos días ¿Ya podemos irnos?— contesté desviando la mirada. Mierda, odiaba sentirme así.

—Si, adelante por favor— Me hizo una seña para que pasara y lo acompañé hasta la entrada. Abrió como todo un caballero la puerta de atrás del auto para que yo pasara mientras sentía su mirada atravesarme ¿Por que lo hacía? ¿Nunca le habían dicho que era de mala educación? Me incomodaba, y eso me ponía de mal humor. Odiaba ese poder que tenía sobre mi.

El camino a la escuela fue en silencio, el manejaba y yo iba fingiendo que hacía algo con el celular, cuando lo único que hacia era ir al menú, pantalla de inicio y de vuelta al menú.

—Cullen, hoy salgo a las dos de la tarde, tendrás que volver a buscarme.

—Señorita, debo quedarme por si pasa algo, estaré en el coche. Son ordenes, lo siento.

— Increíble, mi padre se volvió un loco paranoico— comenté exasperada, provocando que su suave risa inundara el auto.—Y un niñero que encuentra cómico mi enfado... Genial.

—Que tenga una linda...—

Justo habíamos llegado al estacionamiento por lo que no terminé de escucharlo y salí del auto sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con Rose o Jasper y descargarme o terminaría discutiendo con Edward en nuestro primer día...

Día pesado y aburrido hasta el infierno, no se que haría si no tuviera a los hermanitos Hale a mi lado, eran mi salvación.

—Te gusta, admítelo.— Teníamos esta discusión desde que había terminado historia... y seguiríamos hasta la salida. Maldita Rose.

—Rosalie, por favor ¿No recuerdas mi apellido?

—Isabella, por favor... ¿Apellido? ¿Desde cuando te importan esas mierdas?

—Desde que tengo claro que a la mayoría de la gente solo le interesa el dinero y el sexo... en especial a los hombres.

—A mi no me metan en eso, por favor.

—Jasper, eres mi mejor, mejor amigo, tu no cuentas.

—Gracias... creo.

—Hagamos algo Bells, juega un poco, no pierdes nada. Además tu padre cree que estas en algo serio con Jasper, no te cuestionará si sales con frecuencia— mi boca se abrió en una pequeña "O"

—Oh, de eso quería hablar, yo también los escuché Rose. Bella, ¿tu le comentaste algo a tu padre acerca de mi? Papá no deja de mandarme indirectas sobre si tengo alguna novia escondida y que casualmente es la hija de los Swan... ya es casi molesto verlo tan contento por que al parecer encontré, y cito sus palabras, a mi mujer ideal.— ¿Jasper y yo juntos? Si, habíamos tonteado, pero ¿Algo serio?... jamás.

— Mírale el lado bueno Jaz, ya no piensan que eres gay ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaron a esas conclusiones por qué estabas siempre con nosotras? fue genial.

—Ni lo menciones, fue un trauma Rosalie Hale — Jasper estaba sonrojándose levemente mirando a los costados asegurándose de que nadie haya escuchado mientras yo me desternillaba de la risa

— Increíble, ¡Si sabemos lo hombre que es nuestro Jasper! — y me tiré a los brazos de mi amigo y el siguiéndome el juego me tomó de la cintura.

—Si, Bella, sé que Jasper sigue siendo tu amor secreto pero no quiero detalles... oh miren a quien tenemos ¿Es él verdad?—

Me descolgué del cuello de Jasper y miré hacia donde indicaba Rose. Definitivamente era Edward... apoyado seriamente en el imponente auto.

— Hum, si. Es él... bueno, lo vieron hoy a la entrada... no es que sobresalga demasiado.

—¿Es broma? Ese hombre opaca a todos los de este lugar.

—Gracias Hermanita.

—Oh Jasper, tu no cuentas. No podría mirarte de esa forma.

—Nunca cuento... solo cuenta mi auto y mi permiso de conducir ¿Verdad?— murmuró con fingido enojo.

—Yo si puedo mirarte de esa forma. Y lo hago Jasper, tranquilo — sonreí mientras besaba su mejilla. Si, siempre era así con él. Cargosa y melosa.

—No Jasper, nosotras te amamos, eres uno de los pocos hombres que no nos ven como si fuésemos carne, o al menos con Bella lo disimulas. De todas formas, soy tu hermana, si lo hicieras seria... asqueroso.

—Ya Rose, deja de volar. Me tengo que ir, vengan a casa esta tarde, miramos unas películas y luego salimos o pensamos que hacer.

—Chau Bells, no muerdas a tu chofer— se despidió Rose, al contrario de su hermano que solo dijo un simple"Adios Bella"... siempre tan educado.

Fui hacia el auto con paso firme... el cual se debilitó al ver como Edward abría como un caballero la puerta trasera para mi. Le di un leve "Gracias" y me subí.

—Y... ¿Como estuvo su día?— preguntó algo nervioso a los minutos del viaje.

¿No había quedado clara esa parte para él? El tipo estaba como quería y hasta ahora había logrado confundirme un poquito, pero de ahí a tutearme, había un gran trecho. Lo que había dicho Rosalie estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente me gustaba? Si, pero como ya había pensado, solo un poco y para pasar el rato. Pero eso sería cuando yo quisiera, no de otra forma. No le contesté y me coloqué mis auriculares con una canción de Maroon 5 bien fuerte para que se diera cuenta de que no lo escuchaba, y lo más importante, que no me interesaba.

Por la tarde no vi a Edward, al parecer había salido. Subí algo decepcionada a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar música. Analizando mi comportamiento, como siempre, me di cuenta de que estaba actuando un poco bipolar en cuanto a Edward. Más de lo normal... es decir, en mis pensamientos era 'Edward' y al hablar era 'Cullen'. Quizás por que era atractivo, y no quería que él pensara de que tenia el mismo efecto en mi como en todas, pero no estaba segura. Lo más probable es porque me ponía nerviosa, y de vuelta a lo mismo, debido a que era atractivo. No, había más, y hasta yo lo veía. Eran sus ojos, su manera de mirarme... me asustaba la fuerza y el poder que esa mirada tenía sobre mi. Era dulce... y a mi nunca me había gustado lo dulce. Hasta ahora. Quizás podría tratarlo mejor, acercarme un poquito y tantear el terreno...

Si, eso haría. Era perfecto; sería moderadamente más educada con él y así sabría que tan amable y caballero puede llegar a ser, cosa que dudaba. ¿Un hombre de ese calibre caballero y todo eso? No. De esos ya no había.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya saben, si me quieren ayudar, dejen un comentario sobre que les va pareciendo la historia. ¡Saludos desde Argentina!

_CBells_


End file.
